yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Signature card
A signature card is a card most associated with a Duelist, and tends to be used in a majority of their Duels. Duelists may have more than one signature card. They might have a connection and the Duelist may value it. Signature cards tend to be Monster Cards and to have alternate artworks in the OCG and TCG. In some cases, signature cards are created by their owners and/or only one copy of them exist in the anime like "Elemental Hero Neos" and the "Numbers". In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL and Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, they tend to be Synchro Monsters, Xyz Monsters and Link Monsters, respectively. Signature Monster Cards may also be called Ace Monsters. Some video games have a similar concept known as a Key Card, in which the player selects a certain card as their "ace". Yu-Gi-Oh! The Duelists of the Roses has "Deck Leaders". ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Anime= |-| Manga= ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' Anime= |-| Manga= ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL'' Anime= |-| Manga= |-| D Team= ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V'' Anime= |-| Manga= ''Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS'' Movies Pyramid of Light= |-| Bonds Beyond Time= |-| The Dark Side of Dimensions= Similarities - Manga= * Every protagonist with a Main Deck-based ace monster ("Dark Magician" and "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon") share the same Level of 7. * Every protagonist with an Extra Deck-based ace monster ("Elemental HERO Terra Firma", "Stardust Spark Dragon", and "Number 39: Utopia") share the same number property of 8, except for "Number 39: Utopia" (Rank 4). * Every protagonist's ace monster share the same ATK of 2500. * Every protagonist's ace monster share the same DEF of 2000, except for "Dark Magician" (2100). * Every protagonist's ace monster share the same Attribute of either LIGHT ("Stardust Spark Dragon" and "Number 39: Utopia") or DARK ("Dark Magician" and "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon"), except for "Elemental HERO Terra Firma" (EARTH). * Every protagonist's ace monster share the same Type of either Dragon ("Stardust Spark Dragon" and "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon") or Warrior ("Elemental HERO Terra Firma" and "Number 39: Utopia"), except for "Dark Magician" (Spellcaster). }} - Rivals= - Manga= * With the exception of "Hot Red Dragon Archfiend", every rival's ace monster is Main Deck-based * Every rival's ace monster share the same Level of 8, except for "D/D/D Supersight King Zero Maxwell" (Level 7). * Every rival's ace monster share the same ATK of either 2800 ("Light and Darkness Dragon" and "D/D/D Supersight King Zero Maxwell") or 3000 ("Blue-Eyes White Dragon", "Hot Red Dragon Archfiend", and "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon"). * Every rival's ace monster share the same DEF of 2500 ("Blue-Eyes White Dragon", "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon", and "D/D/D Supersight King Zero Maxwell"), except for "Light and Darkness Dragon" (2400) and "Hot Red Dragon Archfiend" (2000). * Every rival's ace monster share the same Attribute of either LIGHT ("Blue-Eyes White Dragon", "Light and Darkness Dragon", and "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon") or DARK ("Hot Red Dragon Archfiend" and "D/D/D Supersight King Zero Maxwell"). * Every rival's ace monster share the same Type of Dragon, except for "D/D/D Supersight King Zero Maxwell" (Fiend). }} }} Trivia * While the main character of Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL has the same ace monster in the anime and manga, a different method of Xyz Evolution is used for said ace monster in each version. ** Anime: Chaos Xyz Evolution ** Manga: Shining Xyz Evolution References Category:Gaming Terms